


you think you’re cooler than me

by theoraekns



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, bisexual!lee, criminal!alkira, criminal!leandro/lee, gay!alkira, text fic, uhhh i’ll add the others once i figure out their names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoraekns/pseuds/theoraekns
Summary: hey,,, dude ,,, sorry abt ur bike. ring me, i guess? 07382 93562– lee xoxo xoxoin which akira discovers a nasty scratch on his new motorcycle, along with a barely intelligible number scrawled on a five guys napkin.





	you think you’re cooler than me

**Author's Note:**

> i saw this on twitter and couldn’t help myself. credit to the all those who gave amazing creative ideas and helped create another generation of diverse characters.

unknown: lee?

lee: you finally got my number on your new phone! only took you three months! :)

unknown: i found your chicken scratch number on a napkin and a pretty fucking deep scratch on my bike and i’d like an explanation. 

lee: see i have a weird feeling that this isn’t my mom. unless she’s leading some hannah montana double life where she rides motorcycles and insults handwriting. 

unknown: seriously. stop fucking around. 

lee: has anyone ever told you that your personality is unnerving? i’m sweating 

unknown: i’d like to discuss payment. for the damage caused by reckless driving. 

lee: has anyone ever told you that you have an unnerving personality? i’m sweating 

unknown: many times. can you pay me by check or money in hand? my brother estimates that you owe me around $450 

lee: your brother? i’d like a professional to decide how much i owe you

unknown: my brother is a professional, idiot. 

lee: yeah! ha ha. i forgot to mention that my brother is a fucking astronaut. lol

unknown: fine. whatever. i’ll pay for a professional to talk a look at my bike. i guess i’ll just add the cost to your ever growing tab. LOL. 

lee: so... about the entire “money” thing

lee: i’m in a little bit of a financial situation. 

unknown: i really don’t care. how long until you can pay? 

lee: seeing as i’ve been in the “financial” situation my entire life. never. 

unknown: okay. first of all, why the fuck did you write your number down, knowing that you cindy pay me back? second of all, what the fuck? 

lee: uh. how about the most important rule of life?

unknown: having fucking morals? respecting other people’s property? not being an asshole??

lee: well i was going to say that all cute guys ride motorcycles but whatever floats your boat.

unknown: see you in court.

lee: good luck finding me, babe.

**Author's Note:**

> we all know that lance is the kinda criminal who can bullshit his way out of anything. chapters will get longer once all of the set up is over and donne with!


End file.
